Deja Vú
by RedBloodedTalisman
Summary: Time has taken the human race to another time where old age is a mixture with what we know and what they used to know. Vampires and fights, will they find where they belong?/Stupid summary. M just in case it gets a bit..hmm ..physical jejeje
1. Chapter 1

A/N: don't kill me yet I know the summary sucks but I promise the story won't suck as much XD

Deja Vú

It was another quite morning at the Soishy village, even thought the sun was already up in the sky there was no sign of getting warmer; winter had came with all it had to give placing the village on a calm sleeping state. Days like this where the ones Misao loved the most, there was no reason why to worry, or to rush for. She crawled out of bed and lazily went to the bathroom, where she took the longest bath she had ever had; considering those bathes where starting to be a normal thing with the coming of this cold winter.

After the bath Misao picked her clothes (the first thing you find rule) and got dressed, then took a look at the other Misao gazing at her from the mirror. It was probably the best she could do; taking another look at her physics gasped and left the bedroom. It was "summer-break", but she didn't felt like it was really "summer" at all, considering now time and weather seemed to be the worst enemies never getting along. The Academy was closed so she could enjoy time for herself and probably do NOTHING at all, for the rest of the day. Thinking a moment on what was on her agenda; she thought it again and taking a small coat from her closet and stepping out of her house; left with an unknown-known destination.

With a bit more of laziness than last morning the village was waking up bit by bit, taking it's time on filling the streets with noises and laughs and the shaking of hands and all types of greetings mornings always have. Misao kept walking until the sudden appearance of a rose in the middle of the air distracted her, after the surprise was gone she took the rose quickly and hiding it between her hands turned in a corner entering a dark alley. There a hand appeared from nowhere and covered her mouth but before the owner of the hand could speak she took his hand and with a smooth movement picked him up against her back throwing him to the floor.

"You should stop playing with that Soujiro… someone might see you…"

"There is no reason why to hide, am not weak anymore, if they try to do me something I will protect myself"

"Don't say that, it's better if you keep a low profile for now, remember last days have being too bumpy to call a victory; you don't want to the end like those others who died before they could say or do anything, just consider it, they will attack you with all they have and after all you're just getting used to this… this… well… that stuff…"

"You mean my new powers? You too think am a monster, don't you?"

"Not at all! You're my friend, we know each other since we where kids… I know you're the best kid I have ever met… You know I care for you."

"Am sorry Misao-chan is just that it is too difficult to exist hiding what I am… my parents probably left me for that reason."

"Don't you ever say that! Don't ever say that again! Your parents loved you, they probably had something… a problem … or something might happen for them to leave you here. You know I wish my parents could have had a chance to keep me, but they're dead… maybe yours had the same luck… it isn't something you could be so happy about but it would explain what happened to them and certainly would prove my point, they didn't left you they where probably like you… and just like everybody else; a person, with feelings and thoughts so cut that out and stop endangering yourself, if someone sees you I will regret hitting them to death."

"Well… I wont be the reason why you would kill someone so, I will do this as a favor, I will cut the crap but I wont be staying in this town any longer, I will search for the Gean village and travel with the…."

"Oh god, you're thinking about joining those assassins? What do you really want to get killed? You could be like them… with the fact that you have powers like them, or something but that doesn't make you one of them, they're assassins, hired for killing innocent people, you have heard what they do… will you do it too?"

"Misao…"

"No, we'll find a way for you to… leave if you want to another village where everyone has powers or maybe this village will understand you someday but I won't let you go join those useless pieces of shit."

He tried to speak again but Misao stopped him with her hand on the air and one finger pointing against his lips. Then looking at him straight in the eyes; left quickly, a few moments later he also left the spot. Misao continued walking until she got to the old house serving as the fighter's Academy; it wasn't the best place to learn but it had certainly the best teachers. Not bothering to knock on the door she climbed the wall and entered the place, crossing through the main hall to the training room, glanced at her image in the mirrors, then looked away and when she turned it was too late someone suddenly hugged her with so much energy in grabbing her so she couldn't leave that they both fell to the floor.

"Ah! Misao-chan!!! It's being so long since I last saw you… thought I would be lonely here until summer break was over."

"You know I would come visit you… without your father here I had to come here and take care of you Kaoru… why everyone calls me"

"You now you don't have too"

"Yeah but I like you enough to waist my time with you here"

Both of them laughing left the training room and went inside the house where Kaoru had made a nice breakfast and had something inside in side the oven filling the air with a nice scent.

"You know you have become a nice cook, right?"

"Well…. Am not the best of the universe but it's nice to be able to cook something… you know… dad loves my cooking now… he eats everything I cook now"

"You… now… there's something more to it, don't you? Something that has being bothering us both"

"I haven't had any more visions lately… don't worry there's nothing to worry about, those where just dreams, nothing of that will come true…"

"But the other stuff DID come true, what if what you saw happens? You know what that means? A lot of innocent people will die, I might die too…"

"what do you expect me to do?! Tell everyone I see the future in dreams? Yeah right and have them hang me or burn me to death for being an abnormal FREAK! Yeah thanks for the advice girl but I don't need to end my life that way... and there's no way in hell I will let that monster kill my father!"

"So you DO think it will become true, don't you? Something is wrong with us, you know now Soujiro is talking about leaving the village and go live with those of the Gean village, what do you think that will happen? Soujiro is going through something and something is happening to you, if you're able to see the future is maybe to do something, WE HAVE to do something and NO I won't let any monster destroy this village, HELL NO!"

"We should go look for Sano… you know… he might be waiting for us… someplace"

"I know… don't worry I told him yesterday to meet us here, I thought it would be nice to have him eating what you cooked instead of having to pay for everything he eats, besides it's easier to fight with his bad ass comments here than in front of an angry bad paided chef"

"yeah…"

A moment of silence fell over them turning day in night, it was so easy on the past days for the girls to fight and then keep quiet until something got them out of the trance. Fortunately for them Sanosuke entered the room at the moment greeting both of them.

"Hi girl! Wow… how much silence in here… I thought I would cough you fighting again, you know I have bad and good news now. Before you look at me and then to each other I will tell you, I found Soujiro in my way here; he's on his way to the Gean village; don't worry I sent him there, we need an ally there so he will be our contact on the bad side of this world. Then the other news are; Hiko Seijuro is the name of Lady Takani's councilor, he is preparing a response to any possible attack from the Gean village also; Makoto Shishio is the name of the head of the Gean village, they already are at the Fidore town and heading north, for what it seems they are coming to us… quiet fast if you ask me, for a reason they are heading this way faster than before, destroyed the last to villages in less than one day"

"They are trying to get here before the next moon comes…"

_Flashback of Kaoru's dream_

_Kaor__u was on empty field, at one side of the field it was day and at the other it was night no moon not even stars, then she saw how her town raised from nowhere making the sun shine even harder she was barely able to see the town or anything at all with so much light over it. When she turned to the other side she could see how in the other side of the field night was on still and from nowhere another town raised but it looked so dark she could barely see something. Then suddenly a man came from the dark town and calling someone else in a language she didn't knew, aimed a sword against the town and the other followed him and as they moved a moon came from the other side turning day into night. _

_The moment the moon was high up in the sky she looked and there was no longer any army or her village, it was just night, she tried to run to where her village had being but a hand around her waist prevented her from moving and a soft whisper in her ears calmed her nerves. _

_"It will be ok my love… it will be ok… we'll be together again after so long"_

_Before she could turn around and face the owner of such a deep dark voice the dream was nothing more than a blur. _

_End of flashback_

"We have to do something Misao… this can't go on..!"

"I know…"


	2. Chapter 2

Before Misao could go on the sound of bells ringing strongly from the center tower made them look at themselves and ran out of the place. As they got closer to the center of the village where the tower was built more and more people appeared. The bells of the center tower weren't ringed unless it was a matter of huge importance. Fast as they got they still couldn't find a nice spot so instantly Misao climbed to Sano's shoulders where she could see better what was about to happen. The 3 elders of the village where there, sitting on their respective places and with not a pleasant look on their faces, something must have happen to get the 3 of them together at such an hour and in the mood they where. The head of the village, respectable Lord Takani stepped from the crowd and made his way to the center in front of the elders, where everyone could see him and hear him.

"Am not going to lie to you about what's going on! People! It's true the Gean village is nothing more than a few days from us! We have to do something against them if we don't want to lose our home and not to mention our lives, they are not going to spare us just because we decided to leave this place, it's well known they don't care about the place but the ones that live here. Please do not panic at this situation, it is dangerous, but it is more dangerous to let panic overtake us. My self and our town elders are getting an army together, we already have elements but we need to increase force by uniting us, woman and children will go to every hideout this town has and all man, not kids please; all man will come to the low valley where we have our army hidden, please try to act calm in all way… I know this is a difficult moment but we must collect ourselves in order to stay alive."

There was no room for discussion there, immediately everyone was doing as he said, went back to their houses and picked what they need starting to move every women and kid to every hideout while man went to where Lord Takani had said, there was no time for whining and for some reason no young man was in the mood for arguing, certainly it was a moment any mother would have being looking forward to, not that they where glad about their current situation at all.

"I must go then, they could use someone like me"

"Sano, there is no way they could use someone like you for ANYTHING (XD) but anyway you can try… as long as you don't die we'll be ok with what you do."

"Misao-chan is so evil with me!!!"

"Sano…"

There was a sudden moment of silence between the group, thought they knew they would be seen each other, something in their hearts was telling them something was not right.

"I will see Soujiro soon, don't worry I will take care of your little brother…"

"Thanks…. Please take care of you… don't do something stupid…"

"Sano… don't make a fool of yourself, that won't save you if you try to win the bad guys with your attitude and charm…"

Kaoru tried to say the last words like she used to tease him about his fighting qualities but she wasn't really in the mood for that and Misao was better for that job. Sanosuke didn't waste any more time and left, not looking back like they always thought.

_"Every time you leave… don't look back… there's no one behind you to turn back too… so don't"_

Misao new Soujiro for technically all her life, they have being brought to the village orphanage the same day and from then on they where always together in everything, she met Sano years after that, he was the only survivor of a massacre, the last one of a group of warriors he later told her, an orphan like her, so they became friends. After so many years living there they understood no one would want kids like them, problem kids they could say, something in them wasn't right for every parent that came. With time they where old enough to look for themselves so they left the orphanage and working hard made their lives a little better.

"Don't die yet… Sano…"

Misao and Kaoru left soon afterwards, but against Lord Takani's orders they went to Misao's house.

_Kaoru looked at the place she was, not really recognizing it but at the same time feeling there was something familiar on it. She walked a bit more through the trees until she came to a clear part and in front of her a river, running calm and easily, then again it was familiar but she didn't knew the place. She turned feeling someone was walking to her but she saw no one, then turning to face the river again noticed how small bolts of light danced in the air; fireflies, they __where__ flying all around her, the place was full of them. The air… nostalgic… the trees… words… and a goodbye… why this all seem so familiar to her? Why it seem to be so much in the place that give her __the need to cry to hold to him forever, and then of course the question she couldn't help… who was HE_

_She __though__ about going back to where she was before, but it was too late to even move, the moment she turned around she came face to face with the one she had being wondering about; it was him she was sure, night was over them so she could barely see his features but there was no mistake, she knew that long hair on a low ponytail, the clothing he was wearing was somehow familiar to her, then she looked at her own clothes and noticed she was wearing something really different to what she usually did, it was a long somehow tight dress, with a huge __peace__ of clothing in the middle, hugging her waist; adjusting the dress to her body. She didn't continued with her exploring, he was now hugging her again but this time from her front, resting his head on her shoulder and she could feel something like tears falling over her… was he crying? There __where__ no words but she knew what he meant with those tears… he was leaving, and probably not coming back, she started crying and negating with her head, words couldn't come out of her mouth and certainly tears could and were; as much tears as her body could create, he was leaving her…_

_She tried to hug him again but there was no use… the place was a blur again and she __new__ she was waking up…_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: guess maybe this story … sucks XD but am not gonna stop yet!

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru walked up with the last shout Misao gave her. Then getting up softly from the ground she took a look to the place they where.

"You passed out when we got here… what's wrong? Did you saw something of the future?"

"No… am afraid not… but I think I saw something of my past…"

"Your past? What do you mean?"

"I think I know why they want this village… it's like Lord Takani said, it isn't for the village itself but the ones that live here… most of the ones that formed this village is an orphan, a renegade or something and most of us have something weird to tell about, most of us… have something that others don't… something those in the Gean village want as much as we don't."

"What do you mean? They know we won't join them, because we're the village who burn those with powers not caring who they are… aren't we? Why would …"

"Who said something about turning us? They don't have too, even if they can they don't have to, because there's someone who can take our powers, that's why most of the ones with powers are burned to death, that way no one can take their powers even after dead, that's why Takani and the others have being so willing to kill them, we represent a problem, even if we are not going to kill anyone with the powers we have certainly those who take our powers will… so we became a menace."

"… I …. See. .. that's why they needed to kill us… before we became a danger to all in the village, and certainly that explains why they are in such a rush to come here, they where expecting us to know what they want, and now we know what to do…"

"You're not talking about kill US all …right?"

"NO … shoot, I was not talking about killing us, I do want to live… but we need to kill someone…"

"Who?"

"The one who can take our power… Makoto Shishio… if he dies, non of his followers will have a way to obtain more powers or in any case will be able to fight, we have to bring all their heads down after Makoto is dead…"

"Then that's what will do…"

"Ah… by the way Misao-chan, where are we? And what are we doing here?"

"We were going that Takani guy keeps his weapons…"

"That's not good anyway… who thought that idea?"

"I did… … my bad"

"Come one Misao-chan don't feel bad about it, everyone makes mistakes, especially when it comes to acting before thinking XD, but don't worry I have another plan, we have to talk to Lord Takani about what we know…"

"You know he's not going to listen to us… right?"

"But we gotta try at list…" Kaoru had a look saying more than she could, there was so many chances they would end up in prison and burnt to death but there was a chance that they could made them change their minds and let them be "this is the only hope we have, without their help we'll die with them and unfortunately, WE are the first target so let's get going."


End file.
